


you hit me like the sky fell on me

by sultrygoblin



Series: i think we've got something here [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, It's something, Older Man/Younger Woman, Snark, i dunno, just whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrygoblin/pseuds/sultrygoblin
Summary: one shot - it’s already hard enough to date when your younger brother is spiderman. but maybe accepting a date from his idol wasn’t the best idea…
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), tony stark/oldersisterparker!OFC
Series: i think we've got something here [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	you hit me like the sky fell on me

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know. i have no answers for you. i’m sorta blocked on everything else. this came out. i’m not sorry. au obviously, i dunno....just take it. i hope tony’s in character

No one called you. It was something you had said many times and seemed strangely proud of. He had never quite known how to take it, but to be fair there was a generational gap between him and his sister that could never truly be crossed. So when your phone starts to go off on the counter, it clearly must be some type of emergency. Something’s happened with Aunt May, it’s the hospital calling to tell you some terrible news, it’s a thousand and one things as he’s running down the hall. He’s not going to make it in time. He hits the green button and holds it to his ear, rapping his knuckles against your bedroom door.

“Hold please,” using his best phone voice.

“Peter-”

“Yeah no problem,” the voice is too familiar.

“I am getting ready,” throwing open your door to glare at the young man.

His mouth opens and closes a few times, “Mr. Stark?”

“Peter?” comes from the other end before it’s snatched out of his hand and you slammed the door in his face.

“Well, maybe don’t just leave your phone around, huh?” but he can’t get the gusto into his words that he had hoped.

“Have you not told him?” it’s amusing to him and it’s clear by his voice, “Why didn’t you tell him?”

your eyes looked around the mess you’d created, half your closet lying around your room, “I had bigger problems to worry about,” leaning over and holding up a strappy red thing and crinkling your nose at it before dropping it to the ground, “And it’s only our first-”

“Third,” he’s quick to cut in, “We ate that pizza -”

“Not a date, you’d order it before I showed up.”

“And we got breakfast the next morning,” sounding much too proud of himself.

A blouse made its way into your hand but disappeared just as quickly, “Are we remembering that morning the same way? A handful of strawberries and some chocolate body syrup does not a breakfast make.”

“It makes my favorite kind of breakfast,” even if he wasn’t here you could feel the blood rushing to your cheeks, “Gotcha didn’t I?”

“Oh yay, now you’ve made it even more difficult to decide what I’m wearing,” finally settling for what had been your first choice, anyway.

“I’m sorry? Wearing? Again referencing the previous two dates-”

“Not dates.”

“We don’t wear clothes on dates.”

“We wear clothes on this date,” you were quick to counter, yanking the ouija patterned t-shirt dress over your head and began a search for a pair of gray knee-highs, “I was promised the best Indian food New York has to offer.”

“Which is why delivery was invented,” you rolled your eyes, unable to stop the little laugh that came from your throat, “You gotta tell him, no time like now, right?”

“How do I even have that conversation?” pushing the fabric to each side allowing you a place to sit on your bed, phone pressed between ear and shoulder, “I’m sure there’s something in the big sister code about not fooling around with your little brother’s idol.”

“Fooling around? You make it sounds so romantic,” yanking on one sock, “We’re dating, I know that’s a hard concept for you to grasp given you’re not a genius like me and your brother,” you scoffed, followed by an offended humph as you yanked on the other, “But, see there’s a but, a but that may I say is almost as good as yours, you do not have to be a genius to know that I am absolutely, unquestionably, far too into you,” you’d pay him back for that later, in a much meaner and more torturous fashion, “Tell him.”

“Alright, alright,” looking at the door and exhaling slowly.

“Good, ‘cause I’m outside. 5 minutes?” of course he didn’t expect an answer because he hung up the phone.

At least you’d done your make up first and your hair wasn’t much of an issue, just a fast brush and a quick flounce would do it. At least for, your super casual third- first date. Sliding on your boots, you snatched your purse and yanked your door open. To Peter. Just standing there, waiting.

“Please tell me you weren’t listening,” far too thankful for his dumb nod as he seemed to still be trying to figure out the answer to his own question, “Aren’t you supposed to be a genius or something?” poking him as Tony had done to your just a few moments before.

“Why is he calling you?” clearly having run through every possible explanation his mind could figure out.

Unfortunately, there was one he never could because Peter had the same problem all brother’s had. your sisters weren’t sexual beings, they didn’t have it, they didn’t want it, and any guy interested in them was probably up to no good. Something that quickly became an issue with Peter’s recent superpowers. Or as you liked to call them the beginning of the end of my love life. You stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind you.

“You can’t be mad, alright?” making your way towards the front door of the apartment, “I know you don’t know what it is but you have to promise not to be mad.”

His hand up, pinky extended, and you knew he was going to regret that, “Just tell me what’s going on.”

you hooked your pinky around his, “We are going on a date.”

“You,” you could almost see the cogs turning in his mind, “And Mr. Stark?”

You swallowed hard, this was going to suck so hard, “Remember, when I went to scream at him for, well, everything,” he nodded slowly, as if he didn’t quite believe you and would require more evidence, “Well, unfortunately, after I screamed at him he was very charming and he wanted to take me out,” you shrugged, he didn’t need to know the rest and hopefully would remain ignorant to it till the day one of them died, “And here we are. Ta-da,” waving your hands as you tried to prepare for whatever storm was about to come out of your brother.

“I- I didn’t think he was your type,” was what he managed to push out.

It wasn’t that funny, but for someone reason, you reacted as if it were. No answer as to why, just a big laugh that bubbled up and released itself with seemingly no end in sight. Until the forced end given to it by a knock at the door. you still couldn’t help snickering, trying to batter it down as you opened the door.

“I thought,” you giggled, before humming to yourself and trying to force a facade of seriousness, “I thought you were going to wait downstairs?”

“What did you say?” looking over your shoulder at the only other culprit available, “You, Spider boy, what’d’you say?”

“It’s not important-”

“Maybe not to you. I wanna know what the kid said,” almost incredulous that should want to leave at a time like this, “Obviously you told him. Shouldn’t both of you be traumatized?”

“I just didn’t think you were your type is all,” Peter finally piped up, breaking the silence and earning a glare from his idol that felt a little too real, “Not that you’re not great, I mean you’re Tony Stark but-”

“Please, if there is a God, let him smite me in this moment,” squeezing your eyes shut tightly as Peter continued his ramble, “Alright,” turning your attention to Tony who was far too amused by the confused boy in front of him, “Stop screwing with him, you already broke him,” pushing him so he’d take a step back and making your way into the hall, “Stay as long as you need, Babyface, alright? I love you.”

“Babyface!”

you winced, knowing you’d pay for that later, “Just get out, get out of your apartment!” you nodded, closing the door and locking it before fixing your eyes on your date.

“I can, and do intend, to make up for all of that,” gesturing wildly at the door, “But the limo…”

“Of course, the limo.”


End file.
